Lady & The Tramp III: Trouble In Paradise
by PeyiaRose
Summary: A year on from "Scamp's Adventure", Scamps mate Angel gives birth to their 3 beautiful puppies, Trouble, Mischief & Mayhem. Though they are a handful, Scamp and Angel adore them all and life couldn't be better...Until Buster-King of the junkyard dogs returns to ruin their perfect happy family.
1. Here Comes Trouble, Mischief & Mayhem

**Here Comes Trouble, Mischief & Mayhem.**

It was beautiful sunny day, a now fully grown Scamp lay on the porch basking in the sunshine. He was so happy right now, he couldn't believe he'd ever wanted to leave his wonderful home and the family that he loves so much, but he was actually kind of glad he did, because if he hadn't have run away last year he wouldn't have met the love of his life, his beautiful mate Angel, and he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Scamp!" He heard someone bark. Scamp turned around at the mention of his name.

"Scamp! Come quick!"

It was one of his sisters, Danielle. She, along with their sisters Annette & Collette, were also fully grown now, and while Scamp looked just like their father, the girls looked the spitting image of their mother.

"What is it Dani?" Scamp inquired, sitting up.

"It's happening." She cried. "It's happening right now!"

"What's happening?"

"Angel...She's having the puppies!"

"Oh my gosh!" Scamp exclaimed excitedly, stumbling to his feet and rushing inside after his sister.

He found Angel lying down in her basket, Scamps parents; Lady & Tramp, and his sisters surrounding her.

"Angel...Are you Ok?" Scamp asked, approaching the basket.

"Yeah...I'm fine tenderfoot." She replied. "And so are they..." She moved her tail, to reveil three tiny pups, feeding from their mother.

"Oh Angel" Scamp cried, tears of happiness in his eyes, "Their beautiful...Just like you."

The smallest of the three, A grey one who looked just like scamp, pushed the other two out of the way to make room for herself.

"And you..." Angel laughed softly.

"What are you going to call them?" Collette asked.

"Hmm...Well it looks like this one is definitely going to be trouble." Scamp stated, indicating the smallest puppy, "So I think that's what we should name her, Trouble."

"Good choice." Tramp agreed.

"And What about the other two?" Lady wondered.

Angel looked down at her puppies, the other two were cream-coloured, they were almost identical to each other, except that one, the boy, had white ears, and the other, the girl, was the same colour all over.

"Mischief & Mayhem." Angel stated smiling, "Trouble, Mischief & Mayhem."

"Perfect." Scamp agreed and he nuzzled his three children. "Trouble. Mischief. Mayhem...Welcome to the family little ones."


	2. Buster Returns

**Buster's Return **

About a month after the arrival of Trouble, Mischief and Mayhem, the family of dogs were playing in the back yard when a familiar dog approached the fence.

"Well, Well, Well..What do we have here?" The dog began, leaving his head over the fence.

"Buster!" Tramp growled, "What are you doing here?I thought we'd seen the last of you!"

When Scamp first returned home with Angel and she had been adopted by Jim Dear and Darling, Buster had kept bothering them, trying to get Angel to return to the junkyard with him but eventually he had got the message that she wasn't interested and left the poor dogs alone... until now.

"I need to speak to your son." He explained.

"Dad.." Scamp began coming up to the fench, "What's going on?"

"Scampskie!" Buster exclaimed, "Long time no see! How you been kid?"

"Buster!" He growled, "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you; I've come to make you a offer." Buster told him.

Tramp looked at his son,

"Scamp, take Angel and the pups inside." He instructed. "I'll deal with Buster."

"No Dad, it's fine. I can handle him...It's me he wants to speak to you, not you. So let's just hear what he has to stay, you go and make sure Angel and the pups are Ok."

"Ok son. But if you need me give me a shout." Tramp said, and then made his way over to Angel to tell her about their unexpected visitor.

"Alright Buster. Let's have it! What do you want with me?" Scamp inquired.

"Word on the street is, you and Angel have got puppies."

"That is correct." Scamp stated, "What is it to you?"

"Well I want to offer you a deal, I will leave you alone and never bother you or Angel cakes again, if I can have one of your puppies!" He told him.

"What? You want one of our puppies! Whatever for?"

"Since you, Angel and the other junkyard dogs left me, it gets kind of lonely in that junkyard all my myself, that's why I want a little puppy to keep me company." He explained.

"Well you can't have one of mine." He inisted.

"Ah come on Scampskie, I don't mean any harm, I just want to raise one of them on my own. I'll look after him I swear, and you know he would be happier with me, running footloose and collar free instead of being cooped up in this house surrounded by chains and fences all it's life."

"No Buster. I'm sorry, but they are our puppies. And we are not going to let you have one, just so you can raise it to be a junkyard dog."

Just then a little grey puppy came running up to the fence.

"Trouble!" Angel cried, running after her daughter. "Trouble, come back here now!"

Trouble, jumped up putting her tiny paws on the fence.

"Well...Who do we have here?" Buster asked, "What's your name little one?"

"I'm Trouble!" She squeaked, wagging her little tail.

"I bet you are, just like your Dad and Grandpa I should think." He guessed, noticing how similar she looked to Scamp and Tramp.

"Trouble, stay away from him." Angel barked.

"Angel Cakes! How's my favourite girl doing?"

"I am NOT your girl." She growled baring her teeth.

"Oh that's right, I forget...Your Scamps girl now, aren't you baby?"

"Yes, that's right Buster. I am. Now stay away from my family, and just leave us all own."

"Actually, your family are the reason I came. I heard that you two were parents, and I wanted to come and see the little trouble makers."

Angel looked at Buster confused, so Scamp filled her in.

"He wants one of the pups Angel" He explained, "He wants to take one and raise it as his own."

"What!" She barked. "Are you serious!"

"Yes...And I'd say little trouble here is exactly what I'm looking for. So how about I take the little rascal off your paws?"

"Absolutely not Buster! You are never taking Trouble away from us, now get lost, before Jim Dear and Darling call the pound and have you taken away!" She snapped.

"Angel cakes...Don't be like that, all I want is a puppy to raise as my own. I'm not going to harm her...Please, just think about it will you?"

"I don't need to think about it, because it's going to happen...So just leave us alone! You got that!" Angel told him, and then picked her daughter up, "Come on tenderfoot, let's go back inside."

Scamp took one last look at Buster, and then turned away and followed Angel and the rest of his family back to the house.


End file.
